Rosa Vermelha
by we're-bad
Summary: Quão forte é a sua fé? Uma escolha pode durar a vida inteira, o que acontece quando todas as suas escolhas e crenças são burladas – e até mesmo destruídas – quando o amor entra sem ser chamado? Aonde se encontra a felicidade: na honra de suas decisões ou na impulsividade que o amor nos dá?
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

_Proibir, v. tr._

_Ordenar que se não faça._

_Prescrever abstenção de._

_Obstar, impedir, opor-se a._

Era linda, de uma beleza quase etérea e caia em contradição quando sorria o sorriso mais mundano e hipnótico, os olhos cintilantes ante a fogueira, trazendo aqueles olhos amendoados um mistério impróprio a uma menina. Os cabelos balançavam enquanto dançava uma ondulação mágica, os dentes brancos, os fios como o mar. O corpo pequeno, sinuoso, os olhos fixos nele, o sorriso dirigido a ele.

Queria rasgar sua pele, ser um homem livre, sentia-se patético, como um menino, como na puberdade – esta que já lhe abandonara há tempos – sentia-se sujo e ridículo, com sensações inatas da sua natureza, mas impedidas pelo código da fé; aquele que havia optado por _livre_ e _espontânea_ vontade. Tentava se lembrar das palavras, do irmão a quem havia dedicado à promessa, da mãe orgulhosa... Mas aqueles olhos, eles não o permitiam.

Sentia nela o cheiro de rosas, o cheiro de algo mais abstrato e poderoso: liberdade. Ela significava um novo passo, um que ele, não deveria dar. Ela era tudo o que ele haveria de renegar, mas ali estava, perante a ele, tentando-o, como uma maldita diabinha, um anjo maligno. Como o mal poderia ter uma forma tão angelical?

As penitencias estavam se tornando diárias, fugindo dela o máximo que podia, evitando-a, corroendo-se em sua própria poça de desgraça, em sua infelicidade liquida, lembrando-se de suas mãos suaves e finas, pequeninas, castigava-se mais fortemente: as costas exibiam já as grandes cicatrizes, profundas, infecciosas. Queria morrer e não queria. Se morresse o inferno seria sua destinação, não queria ficar longe de seus lábios de boneca, comendo a hóstia que sua mão lhe dava.

Era um pecador, um pecador _dela_, estava louco, louco de desejo, submisso a sua vontade.

E voltava ali, naquela cena – quando se descobrira encantado – ela dançando ao som do acordeão, movendo-se angelicalmente, ninguém notara a quão diáfana era? O sangue sujou-lhe a batina, os olhos fecharam-se de exaustão e então tudo foi consumido pelas chamas.

Até mesmo _ela_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO UM**

_As águas serão seu espelho_

_Apenas quando elas estiverem calmas, você irá ver_

_O quanto de conto de fadas resta em você_

_E por redenção você irá implorar. _

Há seis anos quando havia se ordenado padre Edward sentirá que aquele era o seu chamado. Quando criança coroinha, na adolescência entrando em um monastério e então, após anos de estudo, padre. Na Igreja Católica de Chicago – nascido e criado – Edward sentia-se em casa, fazia parte de uma pequena família, que o acolhia e ele de volta. Com trinta e um anos e certa aptidão médica, exercia a função de padre auxiliar e curandeiro dos moradores mais próximos da igreja – sendo sim seus métodos muito arcaicos e exercendo a segunda profissão em casos de pouco alarme – era assim, uma vida pacifica e prazerosa.

O cônego Aro ministrava as missas da igreja e vez ou outra deixava o novo e ansioso padre o fazer, tinha boa opinião de Edward e o achava um bom menino, porém, muitas vezes o considerava extremamente ingênuo. Ministrava missas, nas poucas oportunidades que havia dito, de forma magistral, tinha idéias modernas, tal como inserir sermões no inglês e não no latim, já que muitos não sabiam nem ler. Exatamente por estas idéias modernas que não deixava Edward ministrar as missas – achava pavoroso quebrar tradições –, mas sempre lhe dava meia hora para um sermão.

E Edward o dava, passando toda a palavra bíblica da ocasião de forma simples de ser entendida, a gente ignorante levava o conhecimento de Deus. Com pesar recebeu a noticia do mensageiro aquela tarde, em uma carta endereçada a ele com instruções de mandar o P. Edward Masen a ministrar em um vilarejo chamado Forks – nunca havia ouvido falar! – em Washington. Como um pai protetor o primeiro impulso do cônego foi rasgar a carta e fingir que aquela ordem nunca fora nada.

O pensamento imaturo e egoísta surpreendeu tanto a si mesmo, que rapidamente o repensou, terminando de ler as últimas linhas da carta. Que dizia também que Forks era um vilarejo cristão e que dar continuidade a religião seria ótimo e que um padre mais instruído como Edward vinha se mostrando a ser – mandara cartas sobre o desempenho do menino ao Bispo em Washington – que lá seria mais que necessário já que o P. Carlisle Cullen adoecera e estava em idade de aposentadoria.

Rosnou em ceticismo. Achava mesmo era que a mudança de Edward a Forks não se devia a idade anciã do P. Carlisle Cullen, afinal o cônego estava na casa dos setenta, – surpreendente já que os avanços médicos eram modestos, devia tudo isto sim a sua ótima compleição física e a Deus – e ainda trabalhava com perfeição, ou assim gostava de pensar. Outros discípulos seriam mandados para ele, para como um paciente professor, ensinar-lhes o oficio. Aceitava isto de bom grado, mas sentia-se estranhamente irritado. Edward era uma boa companhia, amável e reservado, sempre prestativo.

Suspirou descontente. Sabia que a melhor coisa era se conformar. E o fez. Mas rezou para que a nova alma não fosse rebelde.

Ás nove horas de uma manhã de domingo, o cônego chamou P. Edward a um canto, segundos antes de a missa habitual começar, e deu-lhe um sorriso de idoso: cansado e desgastado.

– Hoje você irá celebrar a missa – Começou devagar, murmurando, ainda sorrindo. Uma mão pousou em seu ombro, apertando-lhe a carne. – e em latim.

– Claro Aro. – Ele disse, solicito. – Com os meus trinta minutos habituais.

Aro riu, não iria revoltar-se com ele, optou por rir calorosamente e divertido, diante dos olhos sábios dele.

– Com os seus trinta minutos.

Almoçaram silenciosamente, a missa corrida de forma plena e calma. Tudo havia sido perfeito, até a eucaristia desta vez P. Edward havia feito. Mas não se enganava facilmente, nunca entregara a hóstia em seis anos como padre, não entendia porque justamente agora Aro o permitira.

– Qual é a comemoração? – Perguntou. – Meu aniversário só é em setembro, ainda estamos em maio.

– Eu sei meu amigo. – Disse Aro com um sorriso, dessa vez autentico. – Será padre.

– Pensei que já fosse.

– Não brinque Edward. – Assumiu um ar carrancudo fingido, que desmoronou rapidamente ante o sorriso maroto. – Será padre em Forks. Você está sendo movido para Forks, um vilarejo em Washington.

Durante um minuto Edward se manteve em silencio, sabia interpretar o que o cônego havia lhe dito, mas desde a perturbação de manhã e o vinco na testa que ele apresentava preferiu não apresentar a emoção que estava sentindo, que era, na verdade, um misto de confusão. Estava eufórico por ser o único padre a celebrar uma missa, mas aquele que a celebraria inteira e o faria em inglês. Não no latim confuso. E celebraria com palavras simples e modestas, a simplicidade atrairá desde sempre, sua personalidade humilde conferia-lhe vocação. Tossiu, fingindo surpresa e até estava, somente depois de seis anos teria _sua_ própria igreja.

– Não sei o que dizer... Sinto-me honrado com a confiança depositada pelo bispo em mim. – Suspirou, devia aquilo a Aro. – Mas não tenho certeza que esteja preparado para ministrar uma liturgia, sozinho.

– Não seja tão modesto, Edward. Falsa modéstia é um pecado. Sabe muito bem que está preparado e vem estando desde o primeiro ano de serviço. Aceite com carinho este novo lar, meu filho e não se esqueça do velho.

– Não esquecerei.

Terminaram o almoço em silencio.

Edward Masen partiu de charrete com seus poucos pertences na segunda-feira de manhã. Despediram-se todos com certo pesar e com expectativa pelo que o futuro lhe aguardava pelo que Forks viria a oferecer-lhe.

Beijou a cruz em seu pescoço, simples de madeira, olhando para o céu que apareceu.

[...]

Nunca teve viagem mais dolorosa. Sua coluna estava em frangalhos, assim como seu traseiro. A terra lamacenta que dava entrada a Forks era realmente cruel, não só pelos percalços do caminho, mas também pela mãe natureza: que no penúltimo dia de viagem havia trazido uma chuva punitiva, fazendo com que ele e o carroceiro improvisassem uma barraca – já que uma parada não estava prevista –, o cavalo, finalmente, teve tempo para descansar.

Sentiu-se até um pouco desumano, egoísta demais, felizmente, sua mente acalmava-se quando pensava que não era culpa dele, havia dialogado com Stuart – o escocês e dono do transporte – sobre paradas ocasionais em estalagens, todas muito mal recebidas, com discussões e xingamentos poderosos na língua de origem deste. Não conheceria pessoa mais teimosa no mundo como aquele ruivo, com temperamento tão tempestivo. Ficará até surpreso com suas próprias reações, ativas, muito diferente do usual.

Mas no final perdera. Nenhuma parada em estalagem seria feita.

– Acha o que padre – Berrara Stuart – que tenho dinheiro pra parar em estalagens? _Não tenho_ e tampouco _tem_ o senhor!

Acuou-se diante daquele argumento, não achava que encontraria nenhuma alma cristã o suficiente para ceder um quarto com duas camas, estábulo e refeições para três. Muito embora quisesse acreditar que sim.

– Tudo bem! – Sentenciara, vencido. – Mas dê ao menos quinze minutos de descanso ao pobre animal.

– Claro. Senão se importa de atrasar a viagem.

Dissera com desdém e com vitória estivera certo. Sua viagem estendera há oito dias, um dia e meio a mais, pelas paradas e agora, no oitavo dia, aquela chuva. O céu de um azulado forte, tempestuoso. A caverna serviu de auxilio aos três. Menos a carroça, esta teve que ser retirada. Os pés do animal estavam horríveis e iria adoecer, pensou, assim como nós.

Duas horas mais tarde o temporal cessou, dando espaço a um céu brilhante e caloroso, com direito a um arco-íris.

– As maravilhas de Deus.

Ele murmurou e seguiram em frente, a uma milagrosa morna Forks. Era 19h e a lua já dominava todo o vilarejo, com uma noite fria e cheia de brisas inconvenientes; para sua total surpresa em uma quarta-feira o vilarejo parecia deserto. Não havia entrado ainda em Forks propriamente dito, mas uma pequena cabana feita de madeira se insinuava e logo após esta um amontoado de casas de diversos tamanhos, com emaranhados de comerciais. Mas como viria a descobrir mais tarde, as casas e estabelecimentos tinham espaços generosos entre si, mas de longe tudo parecia harmoniosamente misturado.

Da pequena cabana saiu uma mulher, vestida em trajes simplórios de freira, mas isso não importava, pois no rosto estampava o sorriso mais amigável e sincero que Edward já vira. Tinha uma beleza maternal e uma pele tão branca quanto a sua, os olhos castanhos suaves davam espaço a uma fala, também, suave.

– Oh, bem vindos a Forks! – Falou, cumprimentado a ele e Stuart. Acarinhou o animal. – Venham para dentro, os dois! Tenho um pequeno celeiro onde posso colocar seu cavalo.

Depois de estabelecerem o cavalo no celeiro, que era mais uma meia-água, feito de folhas secas, madeira velha e retalhos de pano, adentraram a cabana, que era tão simplória quanto o celeiro. Com dois cômodos, a cabana dividia-se em um quarto e sala. O vestíbulo poderia até ser considerado espaçoso: com um fogão a lenha aceso, sendo usado de lareira, com espaço para uma mesa e três cadeiras, um armário artesanal onde ficava o estoque de comida. Uma cama fixada na parede e o quarto – um vislumbre da cama e de alguém lá repousado – que não parecia ter muito espaço.

– Desculpe pela falta de apresentações. Sou Esme, meus queridos. Sou freira e a educadora de Forks. Suponho que você seja Edward – Disse, dirigindo-se a ele – e você... Bem, você deve ser o condutor.

– Stuart.

– Prazer, Stuart e prazer Edward; estávamos te esperando! Aceitam chá?

Aceitaram. A freira Esme era uma mulher de quarenta e dois anos, professora de Forks e auxiliar da igreja, o padre, Carlisle – dono da respiração ofegante que ouviam – havia adoecido há duas semanas e era também o médico da cidade, não substituindo somente a parteira de Forks. Por coincidência, ou não, Edward também tinha conhecimento de medicina e seria não só um portador da palavra de Deus, mas também médico – era isto que Esme e a pequena população de Forks desejavam.

Stuart insistiu em ficar no celeiro, com um lençol para cobrir do frio era todo o necessário. Edward dormiu no chão, ao lado de Carlisle, este padre e médico ainda sem rosto, dormiu pensativo. Achava pouco ortodoxo a situação do padre e da freira. Homem e mulher morando juntos, sem estar em comunhão. E nem poderiam, era servos de Deus, com um comprometimento maior. Mas não entendia como aquilo funcionava, considerava-se moderno, mas sentiu-se tão tradicionalista (para não dizer moralista) quanto Aro. Repreendeu-se, afinal não era ninguém para julgar, cabia a si só a orientação para os pecadores, mas sem contato físico entre ambos, que pecado haveria? Nenhum. Estavam juntos, constatou, pela falta de verba. E aquela moradia tão simplória era prova disto. Dormiu e dormiu bem.

Acordou cedo, mas achava que Esme acordara mais cedo ainda. Havia chá e pão escuro para o café, Stuart partira ao alvorecer depois de receber seu pagamento. Às oito e meia encontrou-se com Esme, do lado de fora da cabana, estava embrulhada em um pano grosso de lã.

– Vai à cidade, irmã Esme? – Perguntou, solicito.

– Ah, olá Edward. Vou sim, se junta a mim?

– E o padre Carlisle?

– Não morreu porque lhe deixei uma manhã para ir á cidade – Comentou travessa e Edward não se sentiu nem um pouco acanhado diante do humor, considerou, até, divertido – e não irá agora. Além do mais – Ela pontuou – você tem de conhecer seus fiéis.

Sorriu, de súbito percebeu que gostava da freira e teve esperança, de chegar a gostar daquele vilarejo nublado que era Forks.

E aqui está o primeiro capitulo, eu li, superficialmente sobre como o clero se portava na época, então se houver qualquer erro, por favor, reportem! Reviews são super bem vindas. *indireta* Além de que nada faz mais feliz alguém que escreve saber a opinião alheia, seja boa ou ruim (desde feita com educação).

Eduarda: Oi! Sim, a intenção é uma história trágica, mas não somente assim. E vou me esforçar por manter o seu sofrimento em dia, Eduarda! Rs. Todas as suas conclusões estão corretas, meu anjo. Espero, ao menos, não fazer uma história _tão_ previsível.

Enfim, boa leitura a todos! (:


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO DOIS**

_Deita-se quente sobre seu rosto_

_Deita-se dolorosamente sobre o peito_

_O equilíbrio é perdido_

_Ela te faz ir com força sobre o chão_

_E o mundo conta alto até dez_

Não entendia porque a cabana ficava tão afastada de Forks, desceram a colina, que, felizmente, era recheada de uma grama verde vivíssima, fazendo com que a lama não fosse tão incomoda. Foram falando de banalidades e com perguntas incessantes por parte de curioso Edward, gostaria de saber sobre o clima – que se mostrava muito frio – sobre os dias ensolarados e quando eles viam, recebeu um sorriso indulgente, diante da pergunta.

– Ah, meu querido Edward, Forks não é um dos vilarejos mais ensolarados – Comentou, suspirando. – Se é uma pessoa solar, sofrerá tanto quanto eu quando vim para cá. Fui pega de surpresa!

– Então posso esperar dias nublados como este pelo resto da minha estadia? – Tinha um sorriso divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo descontente.

– Infelizmente sim.

Recebeu o mesmo sorriso que dera. A decida foi tranqüila, pelo resto do caminho, Esme parecia nutrir um verdadeiro carinho pelo vilarejo e pelas pessoas dali. Falava com entusiasmo dos festivais de Forks, dos seus alunos e de como esperava um maior crescimento dali uns dez anos, falou também da igreja e de como precisava de algumas reformas e de suas idéias para reerguer a pequena paróquia.

Edward concluiu que Esme era uma mulher inteligente e com um amor quase patriota pelo pequeno lugar, esperava também nutrir tamanho sentimento, já que esperava passar o resto de seus anos ali e odiar o lugar em que viveria não era uma boa idéia, era, sim, pouco recomendado. Chegaram a uma Forks pilhada de pessoas: não o trafego intenso de Chicago, mas muitas pessoas circulando pelas ruas pequenas e de terra de Forks.

Os comércios eram afastados de si, deixando grandes espaços e vez ou outra formando becos, Forks formava um enorme circulo de comércios, casas e a escola – esta última um pouco mais afastada – pararam na padaria, com uma mulher de meia idade com um sorriso amarelo e óculos de aro grosso. Cumprimentou Esme com grande entusiasmo.

– Esme, minha querida! Já estava achando que tinha se juntado aquelas fedorentas das Denali! Como me fez aquela horrorosa Stanley. – A senhora de idade interrompeu seu monologo, olhando interrogatoriamente para Edward, para depois lançar um sorriso travesso. – Oh, este daí será o nosso novo padre? – Risadinha. – As meninas adoraram conhecê-lo!

Esme riu Edward, porém, parecia muito desconcertado para ter qualquer reação considerada "própria" para a situação, se é que existia uma.

– Edward, esta é Zafrina Amazon. A melhor confeiteira e padeiro de Forks.

– Muito prazer, Srª. Zafrina.

– Não seja tímido, menino. Pode me chamar de Zafrina. E é _senhorita_. Ah, venha, venha, Esme, eu tenho pão preto quentinho, direto do forno. Senna e Kachiri fizeram agorinha. E bolo também.

Esme prosseguiu a conversação com o padeiro, que era Zafrina. Sentiu-se acuado diante da personalidade energética, já que não achava adjetivo melhor. Caso todos fossem daquela forma em Forks, Edward estava perdido, mal soubera como lidar com a mulher. Esme, em vez de vir a seu socorro, ficara em seu canto, com um sorriso distorcido, deixando-a nas garras daquela senhora. Saíram da padaria dez minutos mais tarde, com um Edward de testa franzida.

– Ora, não fique com essa cara emburrada padre – Era a primeira vez que o chamava padre. – Nunca antes foi paquerado?

– Não de forma tão incisiva e ainda mais por uma senhora de idade!

Ele despejou constrangido, tirando um riso gostoso da freira, que de tão contagioso, pegou-se rindo. Voltou a ter aquele semblante preocupado e se ela aparecesse quando ele estivesse dando uma missa? Seria tão espevitada como era ali? De repente, sentiu-se muito cansado da viagem e com dores de cabeça.

– Não fique assim. – Ela o acalmou, ou tentou, batendo em seu ombro. – Zafrina tende a ser muito... _Franca_, mas é uma boa pessoa sim. Asseguro-te que encontrará muitas pessoas discretas por aqui.

– Assim espero.

Esme conseguira-lhe arrancar um sorriso.

[...]

Saíram da padaria para ir à queijaria. Um local pequeno, dois estabelecimentos após a padaria de Zafrina – a sua molestadora – e conheceram o Sr. Molina. O queijeiro da cidade e como explicou Esme, também era professor, duas vezes na semana durante uma hora para a pequena população de Forks junto a Esme. Parecia um homem agradável e quieto, pacifico e Edward sentiu-se bem com sua presença, ainda mais que soube que ciências era sua área de "especialização", por assim dizer.

Esme o levou para dar uma voltinha pela cidade. O resto, que era pouco, é muito fresco. A neblina durava só nas primeiras horas da manhã, o sol continuava escondido atrás das nuvens, mas nem por isso o dia transcorria nublado. Não era o que poderia se chamar de ensolarado, mas Edward achava que poderia acostumar-se com o tempo.

A paróquia, que foi sua última parada, era pequena. Mesmo que Forks fosse um vilarejo o padre não entendia como _toda_ a população caberia dentro de uma paróquia tão ínfima como aquela. Era sim bonita, mas um bonito antigo, com tinta descascando e possuidora de um grande ar nostálgico, o que fez a situação embaraçadora, mas para Esme do que para ele próprio.

– Com certeza não é nada comparado a Chicago – Ela começou, saindo, rapidamente, em defesa da paróquia. – mas te garanto que aqui há todo amor e fé, como lá.

Edward tossiu, podia jurar que havia um tom censurado, quase materno, como uma bronca, por trás das palavras da freira. Sua vez de ficar constrangido, mas contornou bem a situação com um de seus sorrisos.

– Não pensei isso nem por um instante, irmã. Acho até que trabalhar em Forks resultara satisfatório, até mais. A aldeia tem um sentimento de união. – Ela sorriu e ele viu a oportunidade. – E é claro que podemos arrecadar fundos quanto à estrutura.

– Pensei que não estivesse julgando, padre.

– E não estou, mas duvido que toda Forks possa ouvir os sermões aos domingos.

– Quanto a isso...

– Daremos um jeito. – Ele interferiu, não deixando espaço. Sabia que a igreja de Chicago, junto com o cônego Aro, não era lá essas coisas em comparações a muitas outras. Mas era relativamente melhor e maior. Mas discutiria essas questões depois. – E a sua escola, onde fica?

[...]

Crianças corriam de um lado para outro, brincando de cabra-cega. Havia meninas e meninos entre 4 e 10 anos, ao redor de uma jovem, que Edward não saberia dizer quem era, contando alto. Procurou o olhar de Esme, mas descobriu que a mesma olhava também para a imagem: quase doze crianças, correndo apavoradas de uma jovem pequena, magricela, histéricas, assim como a própria menina parecia. Na face rosada de Esme via-se um orgulho palpável e um sorriso maternal.

– Aqui vou eu!

Anunciou a menina, que tonta foi cambaleante atrás de uns poucos que ainda estavam por perto. Ela agarrou uma menina franzina, de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, de pele branquíssima, assim como a sua, que soltou um gritinho.

– Pode ir sentar-se Bree! A Bella te pegou.

Gritou uma voz de longe, a criança, chamada Bree, foi sentar-se em um banquinho de madeira, já batido pelo uso e meio podre por estar sempre em contato com a chuva constante de Forks.

– Bella, meinha querida!

O padre foi tirado de sua observação pela voz, estranhamente, aguda de Esme. Bella virou-se mais nada tinha nas mãos pequenas tirando o trapo velho do rosto. O sorriso de menina iluminou-se e ela jogou a venda para Bree, antes de dirigir-se até a freira.

– Você é a cabra-cega, Bree.

Bree levantou-se em um pulo, correndo, com as crianças voltando para o jogo começar novamente. Edward percebeu o olhar feliz, faiscante de Bella para Esme, como também percebeu a rápida observação que ela jogou para seu lado, medindo-o de cima a baixo, detendo-se no colarinho de sua batina.

– Irmã! – Ela guinchou, abraçando a freira efusivamente. – Não teremos aulas hoje?

– Vou ter de deixar a escola por sua conta. Gostaria que conhecesse o nosso novo padre, Edward Masen. Ele veio de Chicago.

– Mas e Carlisle? – A pergunta veio carregada de preocupação e um cenho franzida, sua presença havia sido ignorada totalmente. – Ele está bem?

– Claro que sim, querida. Mas precisaríamos de um padre novo de qualquer forma, Forks está crescendo. – A frase referia-se as crianças brincando, agitadamente ao lado da paróquia.

– Claro que sim. – A outra falou devagar, pausadamente, absorvendo a informação. – Prazer padre, sua vinda era aguardada por todos em Forks. Sou Isabella Swan.

Edward apertou a mão, incrivelmente macia, feminina.

– O prazer é meu.

– Ela é uma excelente professora, Edward. Um dia me substituirá. – Isabella, ou Bella como via Esme chamando-a, corou e mordeu o lábio, discretamente, rapidamente, mas Edward virá e achara encantador. – Bem, enquanto vocês se conhecem irei cumprimentar meus meninos.

– Leciona há muito tempo, Isabella?

Com Esme abraçando as crianças, Bella tinha um olhar distante, predador em seus olhos chocolates, repousando nele. Arrepiou-se. Nunca havia sentindo-se ameaçado ou intimidado na vida, achava que era uma pessoa de convivência pacifica, fácil de entrosar, logo confrontos nunca tinham estado em sua cartilha de relacionamentos.

– Carlisle não morreu.

– Eu sei.

– E nem vai.

– Eu entendo isto, Isabella. Não estou tentando roubar o lugar de ninguém. Aliás, farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para ajudar Carlisle.

Ela o analisou e então um sorriso surgiu em sua face, estampando todo o pequeno espaço que sua boca conseguia cobrir. Relaxou, sentindo-se em casa.

– Há um ano.

– O que?

– A sua pergunta, padre Masen. Leciono há um ano.

E com mais um sorriso encantador, Isabella juntou-se a Esme.

Edward observou de longe. Observou como era de seu feitio fazer, todas as crianças querendo guardar seus rostos para associar com famílias, a forma como elas tratavam Esme e Bella, o entrosamento que vinha com uma facilidade assombrosa. Sentiu-se, como nunca, observado. Os olhos de Isabella – como sua mente concluía – não perdiam nada, nem os seus olhos verdes.

Obrigada, Eduarda! Espero que goste da fic sim e que eu consiga satisfazer certos desejos seus, mas não prometo nada!

Reviews, suas lindas! =]


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO TRÊS**

_Garota bonita, faminta por mais?_

_Aquele trovão com a arma de carne!_

_Conhaque em sua cabeça, você, sua noiva linda._

Padre Carlisle tinha quarenta e oito anos. A febre havia lhe deixado enrugado e encurvado, tinha os lábios secos e os olhos azuis cerrados, os cabelos ralos eram loiros e possuía um sorriso amistoso. Sua voz estava muito rouca e conversava pouquíssimas vezes, até porque Esme praticamente o proibira de conversar. Somente o necessário. Ele havia cumprimentado Edward aquela manhã, palavras de boas-vindas. Entendia porque Bella havia defendido-o ferrenhamente, pensava se teria a mesma reação os outros moradores e isso o amedrontava, não queria estar na posição de um impostor.

Amanhã seria domingo e então teria a missa a ministrar. Mas naquele sábado Edward fez uma consulta com Carlisle, exercendo sua profissão tratamento. Quase nenhum, já que Carlisle era o próprio médio e a parteira de Forks, mas ninguém tinha um conhecimento muito vasto na área de medicina, nem o Sr. Molina.

– Porque ele não foi removido para um lugar mais preparado? – Edward perguntou frustrado, depois da consulta.

– Vai ver Edward que Carlisle pode ser bem cabeça-dura. Tentei remove-lo, mas a peste não me ouviu e fixou-se como um moribundo.

Edward suspirou, já havia se acostumado com o vocabulário vasto de Esme. Só esperava que ela não falasse assim quando a paciência esvaia em suas aulas. Obviamente que não, fazia-o em sua presença porque se sentia confortável e isso o relaxava. Sentia como se fizesse parte de uma família. E faria tudo ao seu alcance para que aquela família não se desmanchasse.

– Farei um chá de gengibre e hortelã-pimenta. Vai ajudar na circulação do sangue e ajuda também a transpirar melhor. E ele tem que beber muito líquido Esme, assim o seu corpo não vai ficar desidratado. Beber uns dois copos desse chá por dia, ou talvez até três se a febre aumentar. Alfazema também é muito bom para aliviar as dores. Um banho por dia, eu darei. Acho que com isso conseguiremos fazer com que a febre diminua. Vou dar _echinacea _que vai aumentar o poder do sistema imunológico dele. Tirando isso, Esme, não tem muito mais coisa que eu possa fazer.

– Isto será tudo que precisaremos Edward. Vou comprar as ervas que usaremos. Comece preparando o chá e o banho de alfazema. Temos está última aqui.

Tudo foi feito como Edward dissera. Naquele sábado o chá foi ministrado assim como o banho, o resto a se fazer era rezar e esperar que tudo saísse como o planejado: que em um mês, ou menos, Carlisle se recuperasse.

[...]

Ás 18h daquele dia, Edward saiu para dar uma volta e conhecer as redondezas de Forks. Já tinha se assimilado um pouco com o vilarejo e seus moradores, a seu ver, todos pessoas de bem. Perambulou bastante achando o local prosaico e por isso mesmo, muito belo. Sentiu saudades de Aro e resolveu escrever-lhe uma carta. Infelizmente encontrou-se sem palavras, não queria expor a sua felicidade de tal forma, desconsiderando os anos que havia dividido com aquele homem. Lembrou-se de sua mãe, deixando os pensamentos vagar, de sua devotada mãe, com grandes e belos olhos esmeraldas. Assim como os dele.

E também de seu irmão. O coração apertou, como se comprimido, amassado como bola de papel, suspirou infeliz. Aquele buraco em seu coração nunca seria preenchido realmente, os olhos vagos e sem esperança de sua mãe o perseguiriam assim como o rosto de Anthony, sem vida e cheio de rancor por _ele_ ter sido o escolhido. Nunca seria o favorito de sua mãe, embora fosse nele que os sonhos de Elizabeth estavam sendo projetados. Levou a mão no colarinho branco, lembrando-se de sua missão, de sua crença, de sua escolha e do sonho de sua mãe.

Nublou a mente, sentiu quase uma ira descontrolada e preferiu retrair-se, como sempre. Respirou fundo, rasgando o papel. Voltou para casa, para sua nova casa, cambaleante, quase como bêbado e dormiu.

Acordou com barulhos estranhos à noite. Esme dormia na sala/cozinha e ele no colchão velho no quarto, junto de Carlisle. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas o barulho persistente aguçou sua imaginação. Levantou-se, acendeu uma vela e ao entrar no cômodo onde Esme dormia percebeu a janela aberta, daquele jeito a freira também pegaria uma gripe! Com muito cuidado fechou a mesma, mas viu duas silhuetas esgueirando para o rumo do celeiro. Risos femininos, com certeza. O cenho de Edward franziu, quem diabos... E antes mesmo de terminar o pensamento se viu seguindo os invasores.

– Não faça barulho Mike! – A garota suspirou, com uma boca em seu pescoço. – Não queremos acordas os padres.

– Não seria divertido, Bella?

O menino loiro e faminto retrucou. A consciência de que Bella, aquela Bella, a de Esme, estava no seu celeiro agarrando-se com o filho dos Newtons fez Edward descontrolar-se. A menina era uma assanhada! Não a menina pura que Esme admirava. Viu um sorriso atrevido surgir nos olhos dela, quase desafiantes.

– Seria – Ela empurrou Mike, antes de sentar-se nas palhas. – imagine você me molestando? Seria um escândalo!

– Não seja mancha prazeres. – Ele falou, deitando-se do lado dela. – Iremos casar, lembra-se?

– Eu não completei dezoito anos ainda.

– Falta pouco.

Podia ter quase certeza que viu uma pequena lágrima nos olhos da pequena, mas mesmo que a compaixão quisesse se apoderar de sua pessoa, não conseguia admitir que ela estivesse ali, enrolada com ele, se ainda nem eram casados. Mas também... Ele estava espiando, não tinha feito um movimento sequer para impedir aquela pouca vergonha. Estava chocado, era por isso que ainda não tinha conseguido reagir. Bella levantou-se de um salto e com ela Mike também.

– Vamos embora – Falou manhosamente. –, isso daqui já perdeu a graça.

– Vamos ficar Bella. – OS olhos azuis ansiosos, procuraram os dela, segurava seu braço com força. – Eu posso fazer ficar interessante.

Por um momento pensou em abrir os portões cerrados do celeiro e gritar que não se aproximasse mais dela. Isabella tinha um aspecto frágil e Mike não. Mas antes que desse o segundo passo a mesma virou-se na direção dele, com os cabelos rodopiando junto com seu vestido e com a mão livre jogou de volta na palha e mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Você vai ter que me pegar!

Os dois, diante da surpresa, correram. Edward para não ser pego, Mike para ir atrás de Bella. Rodeou o celeiro, escondendo-se, novamente. Quase se sentia envergonhado, mas a sua curiosidade o fez espiar, uma vez mais. Via Mike e Bella correndo pela colina, voltando a Forks. Fechou os portões que aqueles dois haviam deixado abertos, resfolegou, com o coração na mão e agachou-se até sentar no chão orvalhado. Colocou o rosto nas mãos e riu não alto, não queria acordar ninguém, mas sentiu-se surpreso, perdido.

Isabella Swan não era a menina que Esme pensava e duvidava que fosse a menina que qualquer um de Forks pensava ser. Ela era um pequeno demônio, usando o pobre Mike e tentando-o. Não tirava a culpa do menino, claro, mas se ele havia tomado tais liberdades era porque ela certamente permitira. Um calor arrebatador de vergonha o pegou como tinha sido capaz de não fazer nada? Aqueles dois mereciam um bom sermão! E um puxão de orelha, mas não... Havia ficado impotente vendo aquele teatro, sendo um espectador.

Aquilo certamente ocorrera outras vezes, tinha a vaga impressão de que sim. Mas como resistir? Lembrou daqueles olhos chocolates observando-o aquele dia e _quase_ entendeu porque Mike havia sucumbido. Dando-se conta de seus próprios pensamentos Edward chorou. Como uma criança pequena sem amparo, chorou, até não ter mais forças. Horas mais tarde levantou-se e foi dormir.

[...]

Na liturgia naquela manhã de domingo Edward deu boas-vindas a Forks. Ministrou toda a missa em inglês e foi pego de surpresa ao ver que o padre Carlisle também o fazia ter alguém para conversar com idéias, possivelmente, igual as suas acalentou seu coração. Deu um sermão sobre _escolhas erradas_, o que surpreendeu a todos, já que aquilo era novo, mas foi muito bem vindo, o vilarejo acolheu o novo padre.

Tais escolhas erradas vinham da lembrança da noite anterior. Por que aquelas imagens pecadoras não haviam saído de sua cabeça e cada vez pensava mais nos lábios de Mike na curva branca do pescoço de Bella contrariava-se. Aquilo estava errado e pensava que se a menina ouvisse seu sermão – e o ouvira, já que ela e toda sua família estavam lá – não faria mais aquilo, não deixaria o garoto tomar tais liberdades! Manter-se-ia pura até o dia de seu casamento. Assim esperava.

Ao final da missa todas as famílias vieram falar com ele e Esme, sentia-se feliz por tanta atenção e hospitalidade que recebia. Aquelas pessoas pareciam, genuinamente, querer seu bem. A família Swan se aproximou. Edward assumiu aquele olhar reprovador, momentaneamente, para com Bella, que não passou despercebido, ao menos, não para ela.

O Sr. Swan tinha vários quilos a mais, era pálido assim como Isabella, tinha um espesso bigode preto e uma cabeleira tão espessa quanto, assim como olhos negros. A Srª. Swan por outro lado tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos chocolates, como a filha. Charlie Swan era um homem retraído e reservado, enquanto sua esposa, Renée parecia cheia de vida, espontânea e participativa. Cumprimentou o padre Edward com entusiasmo.

– Esme havia falado de você padre, mas não comentará que era tão novo.

– Renée, desse jeito vai assustar o pobre homem.

– Claro que não! – Edward disse, com um sorriso modesto. – Não sou tão novo, Srª. Swan são seus olhos. E é um prazer conhecer os dois.

– Pode me chamar de Charlie, filho. Ouvi que está ajudando com a melhora de Carlisle. Salvou minha vida uma vez e qualquer pessoa que o ajude é meu amigo. Tenho uma dívida com ele.

– Oh, Charlie, não comece com essa história chata novamente...

– Não escute os dois, padre. Meu pai tende a contar essa história para todos e mamãe sempre empolga conforme ela cresce.

Edward assentiu diante da voz de Bella. Ela parecia muito calada perto dos pais, muito analítica e aquilo não passou despercebido. Aquele olhar reprovador de Edward ainda estava em sua mente e quanto os Stanleys se aproximaram para cumprimentá-lo a boca de Edward virou uma linha, comprimida. Renée cumprimento Sarah com entusiasmo, assim como William, Mike vinha logo atrás, com os olhos brilhantes para Bella.

E então ela entendeu. Seus grandes olhos chocolates se acenderam como uma fogueira e ela ficou rubra. Edward havia visto. Ele sabia que ela sabia. De repente a bela menina de cabelos castanhos escuros correu, em um pedido de socorro, para Esme, fugindo de Mike e dos olhos reprovadores de Edward.

[...]

Lia Hamlet tranquilamente quando uma mão pequena e macia agarrou seu braço, puxando-o com uma força surpreendente para o lado da casa. Depois do banho de Carlisle, Esme havia saído para comprar mais alfazema e gengibre, deixando um Carlisle sonolento e um Edward cansado. Lia em seu tempo livre ou tentava escrever cartas a Aro, missão esta que estava atrasada. Sempre optava por ler. A força esmagadora de moça devia pela situação de surpresa, porque quando seus olhos se adaptaram a situação, aquela força havia se reduzido a pó.

– O que faz aqui, Isabella?

Lá estava ela pensou. Aquele tom reprovador, de quem julga sem piedade. Havia algo que Isabella detestava era ser rebaixada a algo que ela não era ou ser recriminada por algo que a seu julgamento era normal, comum e deveria ser aceitável. Mas não era. E Edward, o padre Edward, estava ali para relembrá-la daquilo, da sua imoralidade.

– Vim me confessar.

Aquilo o abateu. Confessar-se? Estava então arrependida de seus pecados? Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, saber que seu sermão havia salvado alguma alma o deixava feliz, Deus havia tocado aquela moça de olhos astutos, através de suas palavras. Não existia nada que tivesse mais impacto em um padre do que aquilo.

– Aqui não é o lugar, minha querida...

– É perfeitamente o lugar, padre. – Ela interrompeu-o, mostrando-se confiante. – É pouco recomendável, se meus pais me vir no confessionário. Arrancariam de você ou de mim quais são meus grandes pecados. Não fique chocado padre, nada é tão preto e branco quanto o senhor julga ser.

– Eu não estou te julgando, Isabella. Estou lhe dizendo o que é considerado certo e errado. Nossas ações são nossas responsabilidades, devemos agüentar as conseqüências das mesmas ou nos redimir.

– Redimir-me-ei. Mas não no confessionário, a não ser para o senhor.

Ele suspirou como convenceria aquela menina? Não iria, lembrou-se de seus olhos cheios de diversão ao manipular o garoto. Parecia possuir uma determinação inabalável. Ela viu a brecha e pegou-a.

– Eu sou virgem, padre. – Aquilo o desconcertou e até ela, mas nem por isso diminuiu sua convicção. – E irei me casar com Mike Newton. Ambos os fatos... – Ela olhou para o horizonte, para aquela Forks, abraçou seu corpo que começou a tremer. Edward sentiu pena dela. – Meu pecado é ter ideais diferentes. Tenho de ser perfeita e perfeita o sou. Até o senhor descobrir meus segredinhos sujos. – Ela chorava. – Eu sinto muito padre.

Diante daquele rosto em formato de coração, daqueles olhos aguados e turvos, daquele lábio tremente, daquele corpo vulnerável, Edward ficou abalado. Como se fosse ele o causador de tamanho sofrimento. Abraçou-a, com grande ímpeto e porque não via resposta mais saudável do que calor humano. Gostaria de dizer-lhe que aquilo justificava seus atos, mas estava enganado não os justificava minimamente. E dizer-lhe isto parecia quase impossível naquela situação. Já havia se deparado com mulheres chorando, mas não com uma criança como ela, perdida em sua própria desgraça... Talvez fosse os olhos, sua aparência que clamava por proteção.

– _Ser ou não ser, eis a questão. Qual é mais digna ação da alma; sofrer os dardos penetrantes da sorte injusta, ou opor-se a esta corrente de calamidades e dar-lhes fim com atrevida resistência?_

– Hamlet.

Ele sussurrou surpreso por ver que ela sabia aquele verso. Surpreso por saber o que aquelas palavras significavam. Olhou para seus olhos chocolates e tudo o que viu foi uma forte determinação e nenhum arrependimento. Sentia-se constrangido pelo abraço que havia lhe dado. Deu sua penitencia: dez ave maria, dez pai nosso, ler um versículo da bíblia por dia e ir a missa todo dia, além de evitar aqueles encontros.

– O farei. Até logo padre.

Ela beijou-lhe a bochecha. Esme estava chegando e Isabella foi recebê-la.

Isabella não devia mais permitir-se tais encontros, pois era pecado e deveria ler os versículos para lembrar-se de sua fé e não cair mais em tentação e a missa eram obrigatórios a todos, todos aqueles que queriam ter suas almas salvas. Disse isso para si mesmo vária vez queria acreditar naquilo fielmente. Enganou-se, porque ser tolo era melhor do que ser estúpido.


End file.
